Star vs The forces of Time
by baojin
Summary: 4 blades have been unleashed, with that comes a new, unfamiliar threat with the intent to change history to their image! and these weapons seems to be connected to Marco somehow... Will Star and Marco stop them before time runs out?
1. Origins(?)

Father Time has gone missing for a long time and in his disappearance has the wheel gone missing as well. As a result, and with no understanding for how it happened, a seemingly random portal appeared, 4 portals in fact and in different places and dimensions. 1 of these portals ended up on earth, with a time blade with a blue aura around it.

4 blades, with 4 different powers controlling time:

The red blade, with the power to stop time

The green blade, with the power to make time faster

The blue blade, with the power to slow time

And most importantly, the golden blade, the power to reverse time.

Should they be united once more, a great consequence would be unleashed and whoever manages to unite them would undoubtedly have great power on it's hands.

"Uhh, Star?" Marco said as he witness a random portal appear in the sky.


	2. Slowly but surely

"What?" Star said.

"I said if you just saw that portal there?" and Marco pointed at where it was in the sky, but it was suddenly gone… how weird…

"What portal? Are feeling alright Diaz? Did my adventures finally break your mind?" She jokingly asked.

"O-Of course not!" and they started to walk toward Marco's house.

But while they were walking back home Marco kept thinking about that mysterious portal he just saw. _What was that? Should I be worried? I think I should go there and check what happened…._

When they finally arrived home, they were getting ready to watch a movie.

"What movie are we watching? I can't wait!" Star excitedly asked.

"Back to the future"

"What is it all about?"

"It revolves around time travel"

"Time travel? What's that?" _Star just keeps asking questions_ Marco thought _by this rate the movie would've been over if its been playing all this time…_

"Time travel is when you go back in time, to a past event or even a future event, although it ALWAYS ends up making trouble in the present.." Marco stopped for a moment and looked at star and as expected, looked confused at the explanation of time traveling.

"Uhhh, can you give me an example of time travel? Pretty please?"

"Ugh fine.. lets say… I went back in time to when I was kidnapped by Ludo's monsters. And somehow I interfered by not letting you destroy the wand and setting me free. Because of that, in the present I won't exist right now, since I was not freed by Toffee." Marco immediately reflected on what he just said.

_Wow that was a horrifying example_, he thought, then he looked at Star again to see her reaction, she was terrified of the result. He felt sorry and was about to apologize until he noticed something wrong. He saw Star's face moving, but just so slightly and so slowly and then he realized what was happening. Everything around him was moving slowly, the clock, the television, everything. Marco also moved as slow, he didn't know why. Then he immediately thought about the random portal in the sky, maybe that portal did something with the movement of time.

Now I really need to go there, and so Marco's plan for tomorrow was settled. Fortunately the effect wore off, and everything went normal again

"That sounds terrifying!" Star replied which caught Marco off guard for a moment.

"Did you just felt that star?!"

"Felt what?"

"You! slowing down?! as if time slowed itself?"

"Umm no? Why?" Marco was surprised, although he didn't show it to Star, his best friend, the inter-dimensional princess of Menwi, has not clue whatsoever what was happening since class ended.

"Ok look Star, remember when I asked if you saw that random portal in the sky?"

"Yeah and I thought you were going crazy."

"I think that thing is interfering with something here, and im planning on finding out what it brought."

"How do you know that?"

"I-I actually don't know. The only thing im certain for now is that im the only one aware of this and honestly im surprised you have no clue about it. I mean, you go dimension-hopping! You should know about this!"

"Im sorry but I really have no clue what you're talking about, maybe my parents know something about that 'portal' you're going crazy over." Star then went upstairs and fell asleep, her voice having a stiff tone. Marco then sat on the couch and relaxed himself until he falls asleep. While he was in the process of falling asleep, he kept thinking about what he just said about Star and her lack of awareness. _Man I went hard quickly at her… and for now reason at all…. I should apologize tomorrow… that's when he falls asleep._

Somewhere in Echo Creek, the blue blade just released its temporal powers, and now its blue aura is slowly glowing, recharging its power, although how it released its powers without anyone retrieving the blade is unknown…


	3. dreams

_Marco! Marco!_

_Star? Star! Wait… Where am I?_

_Please Marco! Don't!_

_Don't? don't what?_

_Don't do this to me please! Im sorry! Please!_

_What?!_ That's when he saw what's in his hand.. a mysterious blade glowing blue…

_What is this?_

Then the world around him slowed down again, just like last night except this time there was a voice speaking to him somehow… he can't see who was talking but it was speaking clearly..

_**Do it Diaz! End it!**_

His arm where the blade was starting to move itself and was aiming for… Star's heart?

_Wait! nononono how can I stop this?_

Just when the blade was about to strike through her heart, he woke up gasping and sweating..

"NO!" Marco then realized it was all a dream and finally relaxed.

Thank god it was all a dream… he then looked at this right hand where the mysterious blade was just there now I really need answers or Im gonna go insane for real. And who was saying to "end it?" and how I almost killed Star… Oh yeah, the apology.. good job last night Diaz.

He went on with his routine and proceeded to Star's room.

He knocked 2 times before he could hear her voice saying "come in.."

"Look Star.. I-Im sorry about what I said last night.."

"hmm"

"And I know how I got harsh real fast and for little reason.. but it's not at least for me. Ever since that random portal appeared, I've been getting bugged out with this especially when I had a dream about yo-" He then stopped and looked at Star.

"about?"

"about this blade…. that glows blue. That's all" He didn't want to tell star about the part where she almost got killed by the blade and by extension, him. He didn't want her to get scared since it wold only get worse..

"So.. are you still mad at me?"

"Nah. Im sorry that I didn't took it seriously." Star then stood up to Marco and they both hugged.

"So, should I call mom and dad now?" asked Star.

"No, not yet. I think we need to find the blade first, it could help with the weird stuff that's been happening ever since."

"Okay then. Do you know where it is?" Marco the said that it was near the school, maybe in the bushes somehow. They didn't take long to find the glowing blue blade.

"Okay Star, we should be very carefu-of course you ignore me." Star didn't hesitate to try the blade on her hands but the moment her hand tries to enter the glove of the blade, pain was only Star could felt and immediately dropped the weapon.

"OUCH! gosh that hurt! and so painful too! What the heck is that?" Star felt a little bit scared now.

"Lemme try!" Marco then grabbed the blade and surprisingly, nothing happened, the blade fit his hand. Man it looks cool on me to be honest but why can't Star wear it? Marco thought.

"Wha-That's not fair! Why can't I wear it?" "Maybe it has something to do with magic? I dunno."

"Well whatever reason it is, at least we can bring it home and maybe find out what the heck that is." They started to walk back home. It was night when they got home and decided that they would bring an end to this mystery blade tomorrow morning. Or so they thought.

Just outside of the Diaz's home, a hooded figure stood, staring at the house..

"When the 4 are reunited, it will finally be our turn, our turn to decide the fate of others… with the 4 time blades, I can finally end those brats once and for all…." He looked at his right hand. A similar blade was in the figure's hand, except with a different color.. a different power of time.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so criticism is appreciated as I would try improve overtime but for now please enjoy this chapter! Also this takes place during season 3.


	4. Wait

Calling mom…

"Star?" "Heymomcaniaskyoquestionoksowejustfoundabladeand-"

"Woah Star! calm down! speak slowly this time."

"Oh okay, sorry heheh… sooo we just found this awesome but mysterious blade and we called you cause you might know something about it!"

"A blade? can I see it?" "Of course mom! Marco come here." Marco came to the mirror and revealed the blue balde, still glowing, still in his hand..

"Hmm.. well that's interesting.. I know what that is unless why is it blue?"

"I dunno I thought the queen of Mewni would know about it.."

"Ugh fine then come to Mewni with the weapon tomorrow, I have meetings to attend to, after that we discuss about that weapon, maybe with the high commission."

"Ok mom byeeeeeeeeeeeee." Star then turns of the mirror and groans while her head is in a pillow.

"What's wrong Star?" "I thought we would find out what that thing is… guess not."

"Unless…. You use it!" Star then suddenly gets excited.

"What?! Star, this weapon could be dangerous!" He then pointed the blades towards her "Who knows what it can do!"

"Aww come on Marcoooooooooooo"

"I said no Star so you can stop now." seconds passed by, and Star didn't stop. Marco was getting annoyed.

"Star can you stop!? No means no oka-" _Oh no! not again!_ Time slowed down, again, except this time, it seems like Star is trapped in a blue bubble that causes time to slow down inside it, including Star. _How did this happen?_ Marco then looked at the blade, this time to blue glow faded, but it was slowly glowing blue again. _God how does this thing work?_ Bt then, the bubble popped and Star was speaking at a normal place now.

"ooooo!" "Star! did you felt that?" "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Star, you were in a blue bubble, and everything slowed down, including you!"

"Really? did the blade do that?" "I think so. The blue glow faded after that, but its slowly coming back. Maybe recharging its powers?"

"Man now I really can't wait to find out what that is!"

"Well while you're waiting princess, would you want to watch a movie for the meantime?"

"Oh yes! and some nachos for sure!" They went on to watch movies for the duration of the day while in Mewni, 2 things were happening…

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mewni..**

Two knights were blocking a gate from a huge house. They asked..

"Who are and what brings you here?"

"I'm here to see my brother, of course…"

" General Acronix? Prove it!" The guards were more serious now. _This won't do… looks like my brother became paranoid with age.. heheh.._

"Sure my friends. I'll just take my- WAIT! WHAT'S THAT!" The figure then pointed to the sky, the guards looked where it pointed but when they realized they were being played like fools, the figure was gone, in fact, it was behind them.

The hooded figure then proceeded to knock them both out, open the doors and found the man he'd been looking for for years, perhaps decades even.

"Who are you!? How did you get past my guards?" The man he was looking at was about in his 50-60s, with some of his hair turning grey, the figure quietly laughed, not believing the changes his brother went through.

"Looks like time hasn't treated you well…" He then proceeded to show the green blade to the aged man. He was stunned at the sight of it. _Could this be him? Impossible!_

"Is that really you? How did you come back?" "That time portal sent me here. Perhaps I should go back in an earlier time? heh.." "Oh shut it! I had to endure decades of fighting with these relatives of him." General Acronix spoke with a taste of anger and bitterness…

"Speaking of him, I saw him last night, except he's just a teenager, along with the girl, Star.."

"Yes I know, did you just forgot that I spent decades here?" Well anyways, where are the other ones?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know. I just ended up with only one temporal blade."

"Nevertheless, It's still a start. Looks like our plans might work after all, but we shall see, Krux."


	5. First contact (The meeting part 1)

It was a normal day in Mewni. The sun rose up from the sky and citizens did their work in the kingdom. A portal appeared near the butterfly castle. It was Marco and Star Butterfly with the weapon is Marco's hands. "Looks like were finally getting closure for this thing right here." said Marco, looking at the weapon attached to his hand.

"Also, are you sure you wanna do this again? You know, after last time?"

"Yea Marco I can handle it this time, no one's gonna stop me wearing that awesome blade!"

"Well I guess that's true. Well here you go." Marco then dropped the blade to the ground and Star began to get her hand to the glove. But she hesitated, indeed last time pain surged in her body the moment she even had her hands close to the blade, but this time it would be different. It was different. The moment her hand gets dangerously close, pain again came into her. But she didn't stop, she was determined to wear it, to feel the mysterious properties. Then, she did it, she wore the glove, but her moment of glory was short lived, as she wore the glove, her eyes glowed blue ominously, with cracks of blue in her body. Marco was shocked, he couldn't believe her best friend got to wear the blade, just like him, but then that shock became fear.

"S-Star! Wh-what's happening to you?" He was beginning to regret letting star hold the weapon.

"I don't know! Make it stop!" Her voice was fine, but there was something deeper behind it…

It did stop…. because it ended up with an explosion!

Marco was covered with dust, but he manages to stand up and immediately starts looking for Star.

"Oh man…. that explosion was big Star…. STAR!? Where are you?"

There was no sign of Star, or even Mewni, there was only darkness.. and a mysterious man

"So, your friend foolishly tried to wield the blade?"

"Wh-Who are you? And where am I?" Marco was still trying to find Star, if he can even see anything in the darkness.

"It is useless to try and find your friend." The figure (Acronix) replied. Marco noticed the weapon in his hand.. it was the same weapon, except instead of blue it was glowing green.

"You have one too?" He asked "Oh this? Yes, I do have a time blade aswell, that's what I call this weapon. And unfortunately you have one aswell." Marco didn't even realized how he has the blue blade in his hand.

"Wait what? How?" Then, things got out of control. His eyes turned blue like Star had earlier, aswell as the cracks of blue in his body. Marco screamed, now he knew what Star endured earlier, and he wanted to stop it. The figure just stood there, his face difficult to see, he can only see the eyes. Maybe he is doing this.. Marco thought

"S-Stop it! Make I-It stop!" "Oh im afraid I can't. You're probably thinking that I have something to do with this hm?"

"Well you're the only one here! What else c-could cause this?"

"Are you that ignorant? How do you think the girl got in this condition in the first place?"

"The blade.." How did I forget that? Im so stupid… Marco then used all his strength to push the time blade out of his hands. His body felt like it was fried. Marco was gasping for air, thinking how he even survived that experience. The figure was still silent, but then asked:

"How did it felt like?"

"Are you kidding me? It was painful obviously! You didn't even do anything and just watched me struggle with that!" "Believe it or not, I can't do anything about that." "Sure buddy…"

"That Surge of energy you just felt is the temporal powers of the blade, throwing you off…. Now tell me… do you care for that girl?"

"O-Of course I do! Im her best friend!" "Then you would understand if I ask you for something.."

"Why would I do something for a stranger I just knew minutes ago?"

"Because Im the only one capable of handling the blade's powers!" Marco stayed silent for a while..

"Even if you are capable, I still don't trust you…."

"Well, If you and the girl can't even handle wearing the blade, then surely the MHC would seize the weapon…." "Well, yeah and how is that bad?"

"You see, that weapon is no ordinary weapon, some of it's properties are too powerful, even for magic… And after they revealed the truth about Star's lineage, you think they would leave you in peace? They will search you, think that you are conspiring against them, and the kingdom, they would lose your trust… not to mention the queen herself.."

"What? That does not make any sense.." "Oh but it you let this happen, it will make sense.."

_**Marco? Marco!**_

"Who was that?" Then the ground started shaking, the figure was disappointed.

"Looks like or time is up.. but we will see each other next time around? haha… but don't forget my warning to you.. before it's too late.. well goodbye.."

"What happened marco?!"

"S-Star? Wha-" She suddenly hugged Marco and they hugged for seconds, with Star faintly sobbing.

"I-I thought that I would lose you.. you were out for hours… and when you suddenly screamed I came to you and-"

"Don't worry, It's gone now… and where are we?" "You're in my room. The meeting is about to begin but, I don't think you're okay to-"

"No Star, im fine. Plus I also want to know about this blade, to know why it did that to you."

"Then what was the screaming all about?"

"I-I had a dream something about-" He was abruptly interrupted by the queen.

"Star how Mar- Oh! Marco you're awake…. how are you?"

"Im feeling alright queen moon.. when's the meeting?" "We were just about to start but since you're awake, would you care to join us? Unless you're too hurt to come then its fi-"

"Im all good your highness. I can handle it, besides were just gonna sit and stand in a table, it's not that much energy taking." "Well get ready because the meeting starts in a few minutes. Ill see you there."

Moon left and Star and Marco giggled a little. "Anyway Star, where's the weapon?"

"Oh yeah! it's just there on the table." "Woah, how did you get it there?"

"Uhhhh, I kinda used your hand… heheh.. im sorry." Star nervously looked at the blade.

Marco sighed _no wonder my back hurts…_

* * *

AN: I mixed the villains so sorry for that but to clarify: "Krux is a general while "Acronix" is the mysterious figure.

Also im managing to get these chapters longer per chapter and hope to reach a length that's enough and long at the same time.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. The meeting part 2

As Marco and Star were going to the room where the long awaited meeting was to be held, Marco couldn't help but think about the strange dream he just had before waked up by Star, _Another blade? And it was called a "time blade?" really appropriate…_ Marco thought.

_And something about the MHC not being trusted? Im so confused. I don't know if I should tell anyone about this… should I?_ He quickly shook his head but Star noticed Marco with his troubled expression, and asked him:

"What's wrong Marco?" "Oh! Uhh nothing! nothing."

"Uh huh, suree.. just tell me." "What? I said im just fi-"

"Just stop Marco. I know you're lying so just tell me." "well… I shouldn't.."

"Marco….." "Ugh Fine! Okay, remember when you tried to wear the blade the second time a big explosion came afterwards?"

"Yeah, what about it?" "Well, I suddenly got into a dream, or nightmare I don't really know.."

"Woah, what was it all about?" "Well, I think it was about the-" Marco was quickly cut off as Queen Moon saw them saying:

"Ah! There you are! What is taking so long? Quickly, before the MHC and myself lose interest to this thing you want to show them." "Coming!" Both said and rushing quickly into the room.

**The "room", In the Butterfly castle 2pm**

As the 2 came inside the room, they saw the MHC looking a little bit bored, or maybe impatient, after the defeat of Toffee, and especially the death of Lekmet, the MHC was "shocked to their position" you can say. But it was yet to be tested their effectiveness even with one of them gone. Heckapoo was first to speak after:

"Finally you two arrived! So, what is this all about your highness?" She said looking at the queen.

"Well, Marco here apparently saw a portal opening from the Earth dimension and something "interesting" came out of it."

"And what was it?" Asked Omni. Queen Moon looked at Star. "Star, can you show them the weapon?"

"Of course mom! Marco, show them. Sorry, I can't really wear it." "Sure. Here."

Marco removed the blade off his hand and on the table. Both the MHC and the queen examined the strange thing. "Well that's odd indeed." Moon finally said after a minute. "The metal used into making this blade… Im not familiar with this. Rhombulus?"

"No your majesty, I don't either, and so is the other two."

"Maybe you can tell us what this thing can do Marco?" Heckapoo asked.

"Well from what I know… the weapon can shoot a beam of blue and create a bubble. The bubble and everything inside it can slow down time…" Both the queen and the MHC's reaction was only uneasy and cautious.

"Not gonna lie that is an impressive power, if I do so say myself." Said Omni, the space time guy.

"Any other abilities?" "As far as I know, no." Marco shrugged.

"Well can you demonstrate us the weapon?" Said Moon. Marco's eyes widened a little when he heard what she said and quickly said in response "Oh nonono your majesty, I can't wear it again after what happened last time.." "Don't worry too much Marco! You can handle it, well, atleast better than me." Said Star. "Well, if it's for your mom's sake I guess.."

**Outside Butterfly castle, 3:30pm**

Marco and the others were outside the castle, and Marco himself standing in an open field, with some distance away from Star, with her wand. The plan was to see more of the time blade's abilities by using one of Star's spells. "Now go!" said Rhombulus.

NARWHAL BLAST!

Marco pointed the weapon at the spell, and tried to fire a blue beam just like what he saw numerous times with it.

…..

Nothing…

The weapon was doing nothing. Marco was starting to panic. He considered running but it would be too late, as the spell would reach him before he can do so. So, in a rush of panic, he used both his hands to foolishly block the spell, expecting to get really hurt in the process.

"Marco!" Star and some others said, thinking he was certainly gonna get hit. But then….

…

Nothing. Again….. Everyone was silent, except Marco, who was breathing fast with his heart pumping as fast as well. But Marco eventually opened his eyes, thinking he would see a burned arm, instead he saw that his arms and his body looking normal. He looked at the other watching, and Star, both of which, were having shocked faces, their eyes widening, opened mouths. Marco was questioning why they were so shocked. He looked around him, and there he saw it. It was truly shocking. The spell was deflected, shot to the side. As far as they know, no weapon has ever resisted magic, no less from the magic wand of all things. It was the first time in they saw a foreign weapon, truly capable of resisting, or even rivaling the capabilities of the wand. They tried other spells, one getting stronger than the last, to see all of it get deflected by the blade. Moon concluded by saying "Thank you Marco for testing the weapon. Now, can I see it for myself? I am really intrigued by the weapon's capabilities, although Im disappointed that we didn't get to see the power you were talking abouuutttttttttttttttttttttttt" The MHC were alarmed at immediately talked to Marco "What did you just do!?" "Why is the queen like that?" "Stop it now!"

"I-I don't know!" Marco replied with panic "I was just givi-AHH!"

Marco screamed as a familiar color was spreading around his body again. At this point Star wanted to rush to her mother, but feared for what might happen when she enter the bubble.

"Marco calm down!" Star screamed, coming near to her best friend, whose eyes were turning blue again. "N-NO STAR! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Marco tried to point the blade to the Queen, who was still incased in the bubble, with every bit of strength, he actually managed to shoot a blue beam and popped the bubble. _I actually did it! GAH! I can't hold it for much longer! I should…. should….._

….

"Marco?"

"Marco!"

"Wake up kid!"

"Star! call the guards!"

"What happened to you?"

Marco only responded with more silence.


	7. chapter xx

**Butterfly Castle, ?**

"xxxxx, what's the status of the war?"

"Well xxxx, nothing much, atleast nothing new, were still being pushed back, pretty soon they will arrive at the west gate and finally reach our capital."

There was silence for a few seconds… Until 2 people showed up. They looked like they were in a hurry, but the guards blocked them to the door. The xxxxx saw this and let the 2 people in. They kneeled and said

"Your majesties, I and xxxxxxx have a proposal that could possibly turn the tides, if you know what we mean."

The couple were at first annoyed, many many people came to the castle claiming the same thing, that they could end the war if they just listened to them. But, things were not looking great at the moment, and desperation started to creep in, so they decided to listen and let the 2 proceed.

"Thank you xxxxxxxxx, you see, me and my brother have been researching these certain weapons." The elder(?) then showed the 2 a drawing of a glove with 2 sharp blades on the sides, with lightning glowing the blades, now they were curious, especially the xxxxx.

"Is that…?" "Yes your highness, it is a drawing of a time blade.."

"So, you're trying to find the mythical time blades? Have you forgotten its just a myth? Tales that are not true at all and based on nothing?"

This was just ridiculous for xxxx, the Time blades were just a myth from the times of xxxxx xxxxxxx, The queen of xxxxx, weapons too powerful even for the wand to handle, that it even took everyone from the MHC to the xxxxx to tame the blades' powers, and with the xxxxx secretly locked the away that even the commission don't know where it is, although why is not known.

"B-But actually, your highness, we just-" "I've heard enough! Many people like you have claimed different things to change the war, but it all ends the same, nothing. What makes you think this is different from the rest?"

"That's because your highness… we have found them." "You w-what?"

"Yes you hear that right my xxxxx, we have certainly located the location of the time blades" The younger brother started to speak, which caught xxxx off guard for a moment.

"Oh really, prove it. Show us the location, we will look into it ourselves."

"Oh no your highness! We just need knights and workers and we will deliver the blades for you in just a couple of days!" "Im sorry, you do not trust your own xxxxx?"

"NO no no! O-Of course not! We just feel like… like sending the xxxxx to an unknown location while a big war is happening is too risky, let alone imagine hearing the absence of the xxxxx for an unknown amount of time…"

xxxx was still uneasy on how they were "concerned for xxx safety" but the last statement was unfortunately true, the absence of the xxxxx would affect the soldiers and knights and who knows what might happen? And there was a second reason, she really wanted to see if they were saying the truth, that the legendary time blades was located and would soon be in their hands.

"You may proceed." The xxxx's face was full of shock, what made xxx xxxx suddenly change xxx mind? But xx said nothing, just watching as it was going down.

"But! If you have lied to me, you will be executed on the spot! Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes your highness! Thank Y-you for the chance you have given us." The 2 then in a hurry,walked out of the room, and the xxxxx relaxed and sat back on the throne. xxxx xxxxx then talked:

"Woah xxxx! What was the execution about?" "Ugh, im sick of them claiming solutions to ending this, and its getting annoying! If only mom was here… she could've known what to-to" Then she started sobbing, thinking how she might fail her and the kingdom. The xxxx quickly grabbed her arms and encouraged her that xx would still be on xxx side whatever happens, and that to never lose hope. xxx eventually stopped crying but still looked sad. xxxxx's thoughts were running to his head.**_ If they are true….. let's just hope this would bring the kingdom back to shape, and for my xxxx to be back in shape….._**

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter since im still working on the aftermath, but from here on out, things will get "spicy for a bit." Im still open for suggestions for improvement and I hope you have fun reading it! :)**


	8. A Quick chat

**Butterfly Castle, The next day**

"Ugh….. what happened?" Marco said as he woke up. He looked at his surroundings, and figured he passed out again, although he was again in Star's room, but this time without Star in his side.

"I must have passed out again damn it…. but I don't remember why.." then something caught his eye. He looked at his hand, and saw the time blade still attached to him. What the? It's still here? How? He heard footsteps as he heard Star, Moon and Heckapoo talking about him.

Star's POV

"How long has he been out mom?" "Hours, with no sign of waking up"

"Star, you said that this happened before the meeting correct?" Heckappo asked.

"Yea, I tried to wear the blade, and I did but only for a few seconds, before I reached the state of what Marco experienced earlier." "How was it like being in that state?"

"I-I felt power surge through me…. power so strong I doubt someone can stop it.. It's all my fault!"

"No Star it was mine, I didn't realized how powerful it can get before it was too late." Moon replied.

Heckapoo was not into the blame game. "So, we need to remove that weapon so we can examine it, because it is dangerous alright, in fact it could possibly be the powers we've been looking for for ages."

"What do you mean Heckapoo?" Moon questioned.

"That bubble you just got hit with, it could possibly be one of the powers Eclipsa's grandmother Skywynne's secrets that she has been hiding from us all this time." "What?" Both Moon and Star replied.

"What's that secret all about?" Star questioned Heckapoo.

"Im not sure. But her granddaughter probably knows. Maybe you should go ask her instead, as much as I want to chat for hours, we still have a mission to find Meteora."

Huh, a secret? Star thought. "Oh. Well then goodby-"

**…...**

**…...**

"e" "Goodbye, Star, Queen Moon. Hope Marco the best." And with that, the demoness opened a portal and disappeared. "What secret do you think Eclipsa's grandma is hiding?" "I don't know dear, but let's just hope that it would solve this problem." They kept walking until they reached Marco's room. Marco looked odd, he was sweating nervously, which made Moon curious.

"You're awake!" "Uhh, yeah! Im awake." "What's wrong Marco?"

"Uhhh.."

**Butterfly Castle, the same day….**

"So, you didn't listen did you?" Marco gasped… that voice was familiar, the voice from his dream (or nightmare) "You again?!"

"Surprised? Oh and don't ask if you're in another dream, im real."

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Im here to give you a second chance…." "To what?"

"To get things right! You didn't listened to my warnings, now the MHC is starting to get the blades."

"Oh yeah, by the way, how did you get that? And more importantly, why are they here?!" Marco asked.

"The time blades? You never heard of them?" Marco shacked his head.

"Long ago, one of the Queens of Mewni, Skywynne, Queen of Hours, secretly created a power that is so powerful, it could rival the wand or even surpass if used correctly. That power is to control different parts of time. Slowing, forwarding, stopping, or even reversing time, the time blades. Skywynne was super proud of her creation, but the MHC was not amused. They demanded to take those blades and keep it for themselves, thinking that the Queens and her descendants would end up using it causing Mewni's destruction. They said that they would keep those powers away from anyone for their own good, but Skywynne saw a different reason, to use it to keep themselves in power, doing anything that could accomplish their tasks. They were paranoid, trying to keep themselves as relevant as possible. So Skywynne denied having the time blades in the first place, and secretly hid it in a temple that no one, not even the MHC can locate, if they even believe it. Fortunately for her, the tension decreased and eventually the commission forgot about it, thinking about it as a myth."

"Wow…. so the MHC was power hungry all this time? No wonder they treated Eclipsa like that.."

"And it looks like the blades chose you, avoiding the royals and the commission and their magic. And it is your job to deliver it safely."

"But I don't even know what it can do. And it looks like you have one as well, what does your blade do?" "This thing? Well it glows green, but you're already experiencing its powers. We both do actually.

"What?" Marco looked around to see that, just like his blade, time seemed to slow down. But this time, they were in no bubble. _Forwarding time… this must be it…_

**…...**

"What the?" "Well it looks like it finally arrived."

"What arrived?" "Your next destination." Acronix has been waiting for this to happen. The red blade has finally arrived! Soon just 1 left and we will conquer….

"Can you also explain why I keep getting unstable when wearing this?"

"Simple, you can't tame its properties. Learn do tame it, and you will do wonderfully with it. Looks like they are close, I must go. If you wish to continue your destiny, meet me at the forest of certain death, while you still have a chance." And with that, the figure left, seemingly with no caution.

Then time seemed to turn back to normal. Yep it was definitely forwarding them so fast their entire conversation seemed to be as fast as a footstep.

"You're awake!" Star ran and hugged him, it was good to be awake. "What happened?" Moon asked.

"I-I had uhh dream.." Man its hard to make things up today.

"Im glad you're awake Marco, that blade is so dangerous, too much even for me." said Star.

"Tomorrow were going to see Eclipsa to find out what this thing is." said Moon pointing at the blade "Are you going with us?"

"NO-no Queen Moon, I think I should just rest this out." "Very well, we just need the weapon then. May I take it?"

"I-Im sorry your highness, but I c-can't" "Um, why?"

"Because… because it's too dangerous for magic users."

"Like what Star did? Don't worry Marco, im older and more experienced than her, just give me the weapon."

"No…." "Im sorry, what did you just say?"

"**I SAID NO!**" Marco shouted at Star's mother. Star widened his eyes. Did he just shout at my mother? Im not liking the look of this… Star looked at her mom, her face looking a bit angry, but mostly questionable. Marco would never shout to anyone, especially royalty. After a long silence…

"Ok then Marco…." "Queen Moon Im sorry! I didn't know what came over me.."

"Im sure you just need some time resting. It's fine." (It was not entirely fine by her tho)

After that weird end, both girls left Marco to rest.

"Mom what happened there?" "I don't know Star, but I do know that something about him is changing… and im not liking it…(obviously)"

"Lets just hope we can find closure to this before something else weird happens to him.." Star was now getting worried for her best friend.

**?,?**

So brother it has finally arrived?" Asked Krux.

"Yes! after all these years, we can finally start our plan to conquer Mewni, and beyond!"

"Now calm down, you still have your energetic youth on you, but while you're gone I spend the last decades planning…. and I can finally execute it. With the red blade we can potentially start attacking, but we need an army first."

**_The red blade…_**


	9. Phase 1

"_Mommy! Mommy!" "What is it dear?"_

_"Can I play with that?" she said pointing at the royal wand._

_"No my dear, Im afraid not." "But, why?" She said with a sad face. The Queen can't help but smile at her daughter with her cute face._

_"Tell you what? One day, when you grow up, I'll give you my wand and you can play with it all you want, but in return you would be responsible when you also grow up. Is that a deal?"_

_Her daughter nodded and she picked her up and hugged her._

_The girl's tummy started to rumble._

_"Im hungwy…. can we eat?"_

_"Aww is my little girl hungry? Sure dear, lets go." "Yay!"_

…

"Star? Star? Wake up." Moon said as she was in Star's room trying to shake her on her bed.

"Wh-Wha? What time is it?" "It's almost noon, were going to be late." Said Moon.

"But can we eat first? Im hungwy.." _Wait why did I say hungwy?_

"What?" "I mean hungry! yea Im hungry." "Sure, now cmon lets go downstairs and have our breakfast."

"ok!" _Man that was embarrassing…._

After breakfast, they arrived at the tower where Eclipsa was to remain, even though the trial was over. Eclipsa was attending the garden.

Eclipsa noticed them and waved her hand "Oh! Hello there Star and Moon! How are you today?"

"Were fine Eclipsa, but I think Marco isn't." Moon replied. "The boy? What happened?"

"It's a long story. let's go up to the tower and discuss about this, because we need your help about a certain blade." "Sure, and maybe we could get some tea while we're at it."

As Star and Queen Moon tell Eclipsa the things that had happened (and drink some tea) from the portal to the incident with the blue blade and Marco. Eclipsa couldn't help but look at them curiously.

"Well that's something my grandmother would do, but…. a blade? What d"es it look like?" She asked.

"Well, it's like a glove with two sharp blades curved on the sides. It also glows blue as well as blue lightning on it" "Well that's odd."

"Why?" Moon asked.

"I know about my grandmother's powers, but that blade, im not familiar with."

"Then, how did it end there?" Moon replied. "I might know why…. but it's so absurd that I don't believe it myself."

"Then tell us, maybe it is true." Star said.

"Well, the metal used to create this blade you're talking about might be made of Chronosteel…"

Moon gasped but Star was confused. "Chronosteel? What's that?"

"Star, Chronosteel is a very rare metal that has a special ability, it is able to absorb magic."

Star was amazed. "Woah… Cool." "No it's not Star. Someone, somehow, got hold of these precious metals and got Eclipsa's grandmother's powers and would probably use it against us. Oh yeah, what is Skywynne's powers? I never really got any knowledge on what it is."

Eclipsa then talked about her grandmother's tension with the commission, and how she managed to hide it from them and somehow made it a myth.

"So Skywynne can control time itself? Really powerful if you ask me" said Star "Maybe even more than the wand."

"I can't blame you dear. She is called the Queen of hours for a reason. My mother always says that time is really dangerous to play with, and she slays monsters all the time. My grandmother always says that who controls time, controls everything."

Moon kept thinking about Marco and how his eyes turned blue when she was still trapped in the bubble. "So 4 blades together can unleash what power?"

"Well, that's what the 'myth' says but, in truth you only need 3 blades, the power to make time fast, stop and slow. The power to reverse time…. well…" Eclipsa looked at the wand "You need the wand, because the power is in the wand." Star then looked at the wand. She imagined the wand turning to the blue blade that Marco had. "And if they were together?"

"Then they just need to have all the other's powers in order to access the wand's hidden one." Eclipsa replied. "But at any circumstances, don't let Marco hold it for too long, or it will corrupt him."

"What?!" Star then tried to call Marco, but no reply was his response."

"Mom! We should go now!" "Why Star?"

"Marco's not responding, and remember when he refused to give it to us? He might already be corrupted!" "She's right Moon, you two should go to him before it's too late." Eclipsa added.

After they said their farewell to Eclipsa, they came back to the castle and to Star's room.

"Marco! Mar- Wha.." Both girls were shocked at what they were seeing…

'Why hello there!"

'Surprised Moon?"

What they were seeing is the general Krux and some stranger that looked like him but much, much younger. They had the 3 blades already. There were also a bunch of monsters surrounding them. probably mercenaries Moon thought.

"GE-GENERAL KRUX?!" Moon screamed "You traitor!"

"Where's Marco!?" Star asked. She didn't really cared about the general gone rogue.

"Well my young lady, he's here. Say hello Marco!"

Krux stepped aside and Star widened her eyes. She saw Marco in a shocked position, with his two hands trying to cover his face. What was truly odd, is that he was incased in some red color glowing all over his body, and how he was frozen, unable to move. Even his eyes didn't move.

"What did you do to him?!" Star demanded. "Oh this? Well, it was his own doing, getting the red blade foolishly without any caution. He made our job easier."

"Let him go!" "Im afraid I can't princess… unless."

"Unless what?" said Moon. "Unless you give us the wand!" said the stranger.

"And who are you? Are you his brother?"

"Why yes, name's Acronix. Krux here was born 3 minutes earlier, hehe."

"Could you stop that? Were in the middle of something here."

"Oh right, the wand! Give it to us or say goodbye to Marco here."

"Don't Star, they might be lying." Moon was in her butterfly form, looking at the monsters surrounding them, but Star was only focusing at Marco and in his state.

"But Marco…" "We can find a way without sacrificing the wand. Remember last time you did that?"

Star vividly remembered the time when she caused the wand to be cleaved in half just to save Marco from Toffee.

"Tick Tock kid…." said Krux.

_What should I do what should I do? Is the wand worth Marco's life? What am I saying? He's my best friend but… the wand and Mewni…_

"N-No!" "Oh really? You want to risk your friend's life for you and your mother's selfishness? What would poor Marco say now that she heard her best friend say that?"

Star opened her mouth but she can't say anything. She couldn't answer Krux's question, which made her guilty.

"Times up! Monsters attack!" Yelled Acronix. The monsters charged, and both Moon and Star fought back, Moon with her butterfly form spewing magic and taking down numerous mercenaries while Star casted spells from the wand. Minutes later, most of them were either knocked out or fled from the room. The knights and King River himself were alarmed at the fight raging on Star's bedroom. During the fight, Star spotted Acronix with the 2 time blades, both blue and green. Star casted a spell against him MEGA PANCAKE SYRUP TSUNAMI Acronix spotted the spell and shot a bolt of blue lightning and made the spell slow down. Star was amazed at what she was seeing, she never saw her spells being countered without some other magic. Arconix stepped to the side casually and let the tsunami hit some mercenaries instead. Krux approached him, looking impatient.

"Were wasting time brother! We should get the reversal blade now before they stop being distracted!" "Agreed, let's find that girl and make her unlock it!"

They found her a few seconds later, still fighting the remaining monsters. She noticed the twins and was about to cast a spell until Krux said "I hope your wand saves you kid!"

Then they used all 3 blades and unleashed their blasts of lightning at Star. Star didn't have time to react, she just covered her head with her arms and….

Nothing.

Star opened her eyes. There was no mark on her, but the wand was shaking on her hand, and it spewing some kind of magic… or was it magic? Then she remembered what Eclipsa said earlier about the blades.

**_You need the wand, because the power is in the wand…_**

_Oh no! I just unlocked the reversal blade!_

The wand glowed and instead of the star with angel wings on the sides, in her hand instead was the glove with 2 curved blades on the sides, instead of a blue glowing, it was gold with the same color of lightning as the blade. Awesome….

"Finally, no more wasting!" Krux said as he unleashes another blast, this time green. Moon saw this and screamed "STAR!". She pushed Star away from the blast and she was the one who got hit instead.

"Mom!" Star rushed to her mother's side. She was lying on the floor, coughing, with her butterfly form slowly disappearing. She looked at her daughter, and managed a faint smile.

"Star… *cough* I-" "Im not gonna lose you again!" Star was beginning to cry, not even caring that the time twins were still there.

"Star…. my time is up… *cough* just promise me y-you will be responsible when you become queen.

"No no no! there's got to be a way to save you!" Then it came to her. The reversal blade! Then she looked at her mother, now not breathing. She was dead, Star pointed the reversal blade at her. You're not going to die today, mother. Not now, not ever, then a blast came from the blade. Instead of lightning like the other 3, it was full of golden energy. Everything around her suddenly changed, everyone and everything who was either broken, injured or dead was moving backwards, including Star herself. Woah woah woah!

..

**nivom saw daed ro derujni ,nekorb rehtie saw ohw gnihtyreve dna enoyreve ,degnahc ylneddus reh dnuora gnihtyrevE .ygrene nedlog fo lluf saw ti ,3 rehto eht ekil gninthgil fo daetsnI .edalb eht morf emac tsalb a neht ,reve ton ,won toN .rehtom ,yadot eid ot gniog ton er'uoY .reh ta edalb lasrever eht detniop ratS ,daed saw ehS .gnihtaerb ton won ,rehtom reh ta dekool ehs nehT !edalb lasrever ehT .reh ot emac ti nehT "!uoy evas ot yaw a eb ot tog s'ereht !on on oN"**

**.neeuq emoceb uoy nehw elbisnopser eb lliw uoy-y em esimorp tsuj *hguoc* …pu si emit ym .…ratS"**

**.ereht llits erew sniwt emit eht taht gnirac neve ton ,yrc ot gninnigeb saw ratS "!niaga uoy esol annog ton mI" "-I *hguoc* …ratS"**

**.elims tniaf a deganam dna ,rethguad reh ta dekool ehS .gniraeppasid ylwols mrof ylfrettub reh htiw ,gnihguoc ,roolf eht no gniyl saw ehS .edis s'rehtom reh ot dehsur ratS "!moM"**

**.daetsni tih tog ohw eno eht saw ehs dna tsalb eht morf yawa ratS dehsup ehS ."!RATS"**

**..**

"Finally, no more wasting!" Krux said as he unleashes another blast, this time green.

_Wait…. it's happening all over again. Which means… oh no mom!_

"STAR!" Moon said, ready to take the hit for her daughter, instead it was Star tackling her. The green lightning hit the wall, causing an explosion. By this time the knights, King River, and even the MHC were now at the sight of battle. River saw the once praised general Krux now openely harming his family. "General Krux!? What are you doing?" Demanded River.

"Oh your highness! Didn't see you there, and I can see that you've brought the commission as well. How delightful." Said Krux with a smile.

"Get them!" shouted Heckapoo. Rhombulus used his crystals to crystalize numerous monsters, while Omni and Heckapoo handled the rest. The mercenaries were no match and both Krux and Acronix knew this. When it was over, the commission members charged at the twins, clones, crystals, ready to sash them both, but they were taken are of quickly. Krux used the blue blade and with it's blue lightning, caused all 3 members to slow down. Even the crystals slowed, all were encased in a huge bubble. " It was a good try, I'll give you that but we have no interest in fighting you all." He then looked for Acronix, only to find the both he and the girl Star were staring at each other, both the gold and green blade pointed towards each other. Then the two released the temporal powers of the reversal, and the green time blades. Both blasts were even, trying to overcome each other. But at some point, Star's body was heating up, cracks of golden light were starting to form in her body. Her eyes were starting to glow gold. Acronix smiled at what he was seeing, he knew that it was only a matter of time before she finally breaks. Krux was about to rush Star, but he was unexpectedly kicked by someone. It was Marco. _The effect wore off already?! Ugh_ Krux thought.

"You tricked me into getting those blades, now you'll pay!" Marco said. Star heard his voice. _That voice…. Is it really him? Marco!_ She looked at the boy, both were smiling at each other. The rogue general was being pinned down by Marco and River. "Let me go you fools!"

But something horrific happened. Marco immediately stopped smiling and started to warn Star, his eyes widened. "Star! look out!"

_What?_ Star looked at her front. What she saw was Acronix no longer there. He was in mid-air, attempting to stab her with the green blade, ready to charge her with lightning. Star did the same, but she was not sure if it would work.

**BOOM!**

Smoke was everywhere. Marco was coughing, so was River and multiple knights. Then they noticed that Krux was gone, so was Acronix, and…..

"Star!" The smoke was gone, and Marco saw he queen, with the reversal blade in her hand, the blade was glowing less now, but Star was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**That was longer than I thought but oh well… anyways, were nearing the end of this story so it may take longer to release these chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	10. rescue mission

"Where's Star?" King River asked Moon. She was still staring at the window, the reversal blade on the floor. She was still shocked. Marco came to her, and asked the same questions.

"Where's Star?

"Did you see her?"

What happened?"

By this time the MHC was no longer glowing red and were back to normal. Rhobulus looked confused. "Did we just froze all that time?" "Omni what just happened?" "It appears we just froze in time. But.. how? Even I can't explain it." But one thing they all understood.

The were played by the enemy… but not just any enemy.

"Why betray us like this?" Some of the knights questioned. General Krux was one of the most honored generals in the kingdom. He fought with Queen Comet, Moon's mother, and Moon herself. He was respected for his services to the royal family and the kingdom as a whole, but why betray now? It didn't made any sense as to why, atleast to the knights and even to the Butterflies.

"General Krux… why?" "Did we do something wrong to him, moonpie?"

"No… we gave him honor, riches in recognition to his services… but I don't understand. How he has gone rogue, and my daughter is..is" Moon fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

" Don't cry dear, our knights will search every inch of land to find her, that's a promise." King River then proceeded to hug her wife. He didn't want to see her wife crying, seeing her weak was the worst thing River could ask for. " What if-if Krux has her-" "That will not happen dear, I promise you that."

Everyone else was silent. The betrayal of a famous and skilled general, the embarrassing display of the commission against the twins, and most importantly the loss of the future Queen of Mewni, all these things could strike a painful blow of morale to the fellow soldiers and citizens of the kingdom. The knights who witnessed the whole battle promised sealed lips as ordered by the King. The commission still stayed silent, but Marco broke it.

"It's my fault." Everyone now looked at him, they could see the guilt in his face.

"Th-They tricked me into believing some gracious lie, not to mention I got the red blade for them. Im such a fool.."

"How." "What?"

"How did you get the blade… how did you even know them at all?" Moon demanded.

" I-They-"

"Tell me now!" Moon shouted. "Woah, calm down your highness im sure Marco would tell-"

"It's because they're not from here, but from a different time."

"What?"

" How is that possible?"

" Are you joking Marco?"

"I'm not. After the incident with the blue blade, Acronix visited me while I was in Star's bed. He said that the blades chose me for some reason, choosing to avoid the butterflies and the commission. He also told me the creation of the time blades and how Skywynne somehow hid it after all these centuries."

"I knew it was true!" Omni said.

"Did he told you about their motives? Why general Krux betrayed the kingdom?" Asked River.

"Sadly, no your highness." Marco replied.

It was followed by more silence. Eventually, the king convinced everyone to take some rest and should think of a plan tomorrow. Marco, however, couldn't.

_It was all my fault. Why did I even took the bait to begin with? Agh… What is their motive? They act like they have a vendetta over the royal family._

Marco fell asleep soon after. Morning soon came. Marco greeted the royal couple, smiles on their faces. But during breakfast, like so many times, there was only silence. Manfred came up the stairs and called for the Queen.

"Your highnesses, your highnesses!" "What is it Manfred?" Moon said.

"Some monster came to the castle and brought a message for Star's friend here." Manfred then looked at Marco.

"M-Me?" The servant nodded and gave him a note.

"Marco Diaz….. I have the princess in my hands. However, you must come alone if you want to see her again. The moment I see you with someone else, I will not hesitate to leave you for dead and you will never see the princess ever again, understood? The same location where you found the blade. Tick tock kid." A symbol below the note was soon followed. A very familiar symbol. A glove with two curved blades on it's sided. The time blades.

"They have my daughter!" Moon stood up. River urged her wife to calm down, Marco still stood, still looking at the note.

"I can't just sit here while our daughter is in danger River!"

"I know sweetie, but remember what the note said, no one but Marco should come." River then looked at the boy. "We can trust you right?" However Marco didn't heard him.

"Marco, m'boy?" "Oh! Yes your highness I won't fail you both." He said with a look of determination. No one kidnaps my best friend! He thought.

"Marco, please promise me, you will bring her back." Moon said, coming to Marco, her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes Queen Moon, I will. I-I promise."

After finishing breakfast, Marco made his farewells to the King and Queen, who told him to be careful. But before he could go, he asked one question.

"Umm, Queen Moon where's the reversal blade? I know that it was the royal wand before, but since then I haven't seen it since."

"The wa- reversal blade is actually still on the floor. I tried to grab it, but it somehow resisted me, only felt pain when I get closer to it with my hand. Guess you were right with that one. Why? you wanna use it?" Marco didn't tell Star's parents what the note fully said. **_Bring the reversal blade if you want to see her again._**

"Yes. If there is no problem but-" "You can use it Marco, the blades 'chose' you after all. Just promise me you'll return it along with Star."

"T-Thank you your highness." Marco came up the stairs and saw the blade, still lying on the floor. He wore the blade with no problem, and left the castle. Im going to find you Star, no matter what it takes.

**A few hours later, at the Forest of Certain Death. 6pm**

_The sun is setting already? Geez, that was fast. At least im getting close_ Marco thought. It had been hours since he left, with no sign of Star or the creator of the note. Throughout his wanderings to the forest, time and time again he felt being watched, but that could be taken care of later, what matters first is finding Star. As he was getting close to the location of the red blade, he could still see the crates it had caused, reminding himself of how he got tricked so easily by Acronix, how he thought he could help him with his situation with the time blades.

But he was right about one thing.

These blades wield tremendous power, and he has one of the in his hands. The reversal blade, formerly the royal wand. The Queen or the MHC didn't know what to do with it. The blade kept resisting them all. And if some monsters were watching him during his wonderings in the forest, they seem to have an interest on the blade.

Marco's thoughts was on halt when he heard something. _Sobbing, perhaps?_ Then he noticed the crying was close on the crater. He slid down on the crater. He saw a figure covered in something.

Marco cautiously came close to the figure. It was crying, but why?

Marco was now in front of the figure. It was covered in a blanket. It was still crying.

He slowly lifted a blanket and…

It was a kid, crying.

"Woah there kid, why are you crying?" Marco said as the kid noticed him. The kid was about 6 or 7 years old, almost as tall as his legs. The kid kept the blanket on his/her body, it was definitely cold. At least he had a hoodie.

"Awww, isn't it cute?" Someone said. Marco looked behind him to see a bunch of monsters with weapons. This was to be expected.

"Did you created the note?" Said Marco, pointing at a monster, a bear with a robot arm on his right.

"Yeah, what about it? Boss was busy doing something else. Don't really care about it. But enough about them. Where is the blade? Did you bring it?" Marco did, and showed it to them.

"Good. Now, give it to me. Don't even think about denying It, It would only make things worse if you know what's happening to Mewni in a few weeks."

With a sigh, Marco accepted but asked a question first.

"Alright, you got me. But answer my question first, why bring a child? Where's Star?"

His question was later replied with laughter from the bear and his companions.

"You really have no clue do you?" The bear said.

"What do you mean?" Marco looked at the child, who was now cowering behind his legs, shaking.

"Don't worry kid, I'll protect you."

"Mawco, wook out!" The kid shouted

_Wait…. Marco? How did-_ He was too distracted at what the kid said that the bear managed to punch him. The monsters laughed afterwards, thinking they would soon get the final time blade for their bosses. Marco fell to the ground. The kid ran to his side, still shaking at the monsters.

"Get up Mawco, pwease!" Said the kid. Then he/she looked at the monsters.

"Nawwhal bwast!" The kid said as he/she raised both hands, thinking something would happen. But nothing happened, more laughing occurred, more shaking from the child and urging 'Mawco'. Marco was again shocked at what the child just said.

_First Marco then Narwhal blast? It-It couldn't be! How could this happen!_ Marco thought.

"Enough of this child!" The bear said, as he came to her and was preparing to strike the kid down.

"NO!" Marco said, then he raised his hand where the reversal blade was and shot the bear with golden energy. Woah!

**.nwod dik eht ekirts ot gniraperp saw dna reh ot emac eh sa ,dias raeb ehT "!dlihc siht fo hguonE"**

**.thguoht ocraM !neppah siht dluoc woH !eb t'ndluoc tI-tI ?tsalb lahwraN neht ocraM tsriF**

**.dias tsuj dlihc eht tahw ta dekcohs niaga saw ocraM .'ocwaM' gnigru dna dlihc eht morf gnikahs erom ,derrucco gnihgual erom ,deneppah gnihton tuB .neppah dluow gnihtemos gnikniht ,sdnah htob desiar ehs/eh sa dias dik ehT "!tsawb lahwwaN"**

**.sretsnom eht ta dekool ehs/eh nehT .dik eht diaS "!esaewp ,ocwaM pu teG"**

**.sretsnom eht ta gnikahs llits ,edis sih ot nar dik ehT .dnuorg eht ot llef ocraM .sessob rieht rof edalb emit lanif eht teg noos dluow yeht gnikniht ,sdrawretfa dehgual sretsnom ehT .mih hcnup ot deganam raeb eht taht dias dik eht tahw ta detcartsid oot saw eH -did woH ?ocraM .…tiaW**

**detuohs dik ehT "!**

"Mawco, Wook out!" The kid shouted. He got the child's warning, as he ducked through the bear's robot fist, and knocked the bear out.

"H-How?" "Reversal blade, duh." Marco replied, then he looked at the monsters.

"Anyone else want a taste of this?" Apparently all wanted a taste, as they rushed down upon him. After an hour of fighting with weapons and karate moves, Marco finally prevailed as the monsters flee.

"This isn't the end boy! Soon a war will come!" The bear warned before running away.

Marco looked relieved while she kept cheering. After the fight, she ran to Marco.

"Mawco, Mawco, you did it! YAY!" She later pounced on one of Marco's legs.

"Hugs!" While the child was smiling to him, Marco was just staring at her, definitely at her now, wide eyed.

"Uhhh kid? Can you remove that blanket? I can let you wear my hoodie if you're cold." Marco requested.

"Okay!" She later removed the blanket, and Marco's worst nightmares has come to pass.

The child had a blond hair tied into ponytails, has the same sky blue dress somehow reduced to her size, and the little devil horn headband on her head.

"S-S-Star?! Wh-What happened to you?"

"Im cowd Mawco." Marco quickly remembered the promise he gave her and let her wore his hoodie. She giggled as she wore Marco's hoodie.

"Wook! Wook! Im you now, hehe!" Star said as he kept playing with his hoodie, but Marco was too preoccupied.

_So, Star's a child now… okay… but how? Maybe the blades have something to do with this…. I can't do this! Im not gonna babysit my best friend!_

Marco then noticed Star reaching her hands on something.

"Mawco! Can ya pick me! I'm tiwed." Star said as she was yawning. This was awkward in so many ways.

"O-Ok then.." "Yay!" She said as Marco picked her up, then she hugged him. Marco blushed.

_Queen Moon's gonna kill me once she sees this…._

* * *

**Whoops, looks like Star's a child now! hehe. Hope he has fun taking care of her best friend! What would her parents do once they see their daughter? Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Home

"Star? Star, wake up little buddy." Marco said as he was still walking.

It had been hours since he found her best friend in the forest, but not quite like this. Instead of the 15 year old girl with her wand going through dimensions Star, he found an 6 year old playful childlike Star. Marco was still shocked at what he saw, but realized that it wouldn't help them with their predicament, so he just took Star in his arms (which was awkward especially when said best friend was hugging him the whole time, making him blush for a while.) But Star eventually started to wake up, and Marco tried to start a conversation while on the way back.

Star rubbed her eyes as she woke up and tried to understand where they are.

"Mawco?" Whewe awe we?" Star said.

"Were going back home, where you belong, to the butterfly kingdom." Marco replied. "Also, it's Marco not Mawco, okay?"

"Okay, Maw- uh Mawco? Sowwy.." "Oh, you have a speech impediment? Just realized that now, im sorry too." Marco stayed silent after that mess. _She looks so cute when sleeping, even for a child._ He thought.

"Soooooo Star, how did you end up in the forest in the first place?" Marco asked after a while.

" I don't know Mawco, I couwd onwy see smoke when 2 people got me, they said that they know whewe mommy and daddy was, but they werwe bad and weft me in the fowest, Is was so scawy Mawco.." Star said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Before Marco could reply, feeling bad for leaving her, Star hugged his chest tighter, saying:

"Pwease don't weave me Mawco, im scawed."

….

"I won't Star, just like earlier, I'll never leave my friends alone when they need help." Marco replied. Gosh so that's what she's been going through this whole time? Marco rarely or has never saw Star in such a vulnerable state, perhaps because she was turned into a child is the reason why.

"Look on the bright side Star! At least were soon going to be home with Queen Moon and King River, and you can be one whole family again!" Marco said as he put on a smile. Star however, only replied with confusion in her face. "Queen Moon?"

"Yeah, you know, Queen Moon, your mother, queen of Mewni. That Moon?"

"Wow, she sounds so great! Can we meet her after we get home Mawco?"

"Uhhh are you joking right now? I really don't have for that, especially your mom when we get back."

"Wait, Queen Moon is my mother? Wow now I reawwy wanna meet her!" She happily said, feeling enthusiastic.

W-What?! She doesn't remember her own family?! Marco started to panic, with similar thoughts. Not only I must tell the queen that Star became a child, but now that she dosent remember her or her father? no no no! I have to find out what happened to her fast! But…..

_How does she know me? And my name?_

"Mawco? Is something wwong?" Star said, seeing his panicked face, which made her frown. Maybe someone was following them, she didn't want to get captured again and be left alone.

"Uh...no Star! But if you don't know your family, then.. how do you know me?"

"You were the only one I wemember, befowe the smoke and the 2 bad guys."

*Yawn* Star was getting sleepy again. Perhaps she couldn't sleep after being left out of the forest. She deserved to rest.

"Getting tired, little buddy?" Star nodded and started to sleep, again while on Marco's shoulders.

He only smiled, and continued to walk back to the kingdom.

**Unknown location, Mewni 7pm**

"Are you sure leaving behind the heir to the kingdom to a bunch of monsters was a good idea?"

asked Acronix.

"Why of course brother, that brat has no use for us after all," Krux replied. "Plus, our real goal is to get the reversal blade, im not expecting those fools to actually get the blade from Marco, but that would be a bonus if succeeded."

Both brothers were standing in front of a huge army. Gathering them all was a real challenge for Krux, but his years of scheming was about to come into motion. The army was a mixed bag of sorts. Monsters, mercenaries, even some of the butterfly kingdom's knights were part of it, as they were fiercely loyal to the rogue general, instead rather than the royal family. But above all, his most impressive achievement in assembling all of them were his elite troops, from a mysterious species, named the "crimsons" for their color, considered to be indestructible like the septarians, where toffee was from. They were led by what Krux thought as the most superior of the whole army, by general Selene. Krux and Acronix's army was led by 5 people, them, general Selene, general Darius, and general Augustus. While Selene was from the crimson's elite troops, generals Darius was a monster and Augustus a human, all 3 have respective control over the huge, diverse army. However, the Crimson troops was personally controlled by the hands of time. All 5 were together in a tent, talking about their next move after the news that the ambush at the forest failed.

"So, these fools failed to get the reversal blade? Why am I not surprised?" General Selene said.

"What did you expect? It was Darius's troops after all." Augustus replied with a quick laugh.

"Oh just watch when we attack the butterflies! My army will outperform both of yours!" Retorted Darius. "Why you little!-"

"Silence!"Acronix was irritated. "Why did you have to create this kind of leadership?" He asked his brother.

"Why of course we must know which one is superior than the rest, if we know who to trust when controlling our elite troops." Krux said with a smile. "General, give me the troops and I will promise-" "N, give me the army sir! I won't fail you!"

"Oh please, I will only see who is worthy when our plan commences. Now focus on our task!" Krux said.

"What about the reversal blade and the girl?" Asked Augustus.

"Oh don't worry, that girl is practically useless for us right now. As for the blade, shame that we didn't get the chance at the forest." Krux looked at the remaining monsters who fled after their failed ambush at Marco and Star earlier. "Which reminds me, take care of those for me will you Selene?" "With pleasure sir, troops! Take them!"

"WHAT? PLEASE NO! GIVE US A SECOND CHANCE!" The monsters begged for mercy.

"Im sorry, but you time is up." That was the only reply they got before they were taken away by Selene's troops and were 'taken care of'.

"Besides, our real goal is her and her little child here." Krux had somehow got into a baby with a purpleish skin, her eyes having a sort of magenta color. She had a tail and cheekmarks of clover.

"So, shall we plan now without any distractions?" He said with a smile. All 3 agreed and there, they planned on their first move.

**Butterfly Castle, 8pm**

Moon and River were finished with their dinner and were only waiting for Marco to return with hopefully their daughter. But Moon was called by all 3 Members of the high commission in order to have a talk about the rogue general Krux and it's possible threats to the kingdom.

"So general krux becomes a traitor, just great!" Rhombulus started the meeting with.

"But why?" Asked Omnitraxus, still not understanding why would one of Mewni's generals would go rogue, and for no reason.

"Umm hello you tow? How did you think they stopped us from beating up Krux in the first place?" Heackapoo said. Right, those stupid time blades prevented them from even touching the general, freezing them in their place like one of Rhombulus' crystals.

"Yes, obviously he wants those blades, but why? For most of the time I saw him, he was actually pretty loyal to the family, and hardworking also." Moon said

"Well he could just be pretending just so he could strike at any moment." Omni said.

"*Cough* Speaking of Krux, many people in the kingdom are starting to notice something strange regarding our troops." Continued Moon. "Many are starting to disappear like snowflakes. I have reason to believe Krux is behind this, either kidnapping and taking our soldiers, or even desertion ."

"Do we know where Krux is?" Asked Rhombulus.

"Nothing on that front. But I hope that we get some information once Marco… Marco finds Star that is." The MHC looked at each other. No doubt the Queen wasn't acting like herself hours after her daughter's disappearance. "Any news from Marco?" Hekapoo said.

"No."

"I'm sure Marco will bring her back. That boy never stops to surprise me." She replied, thinking of the trials.

"I hope so, because if he can't, then I don't know what I'm gonna do to Krux." They can see Moon's anger taking over, but then something they heard made it stop.

This can't be! She must be cursed in some sort of spell! She can't be like this! Oh my oor girl…

_River? Poor girl? could it mean…_

Moon immediately left the room, hoping that what she thought might, no, MUST be true!

Marco succeeded and has Star beside her.

Once Moon got downstairs, instead of seeing Marco and River hugging their daughter, what she saw was something different, something WRONG. She saw Marco indeed, but his head was down and the look on his face seems like he was disappointed at himself. She also saw River, on his knees crying as he shouted:

"Please there must be a way! I can't live like this and so will Moon once she finds out-"

"What should I found out river?" Marco looked at the queen and tensed at how she would react, River only replied to her with a look of surrender. "Tell her Marco."

"But your highness, I don't think she would-"

"There's no point in lying at this point." River added with his hand showing Marco.

"Marco, where's Star? Did something happen to her?." Moon asked him, her eyes focused on him alone, and this made Marco tense even more so.

"Your, uh, highness, heh, Star, umm-" "Marco tell me now! Where is she!"

Marco looked at his legs, there was a small child behind it, clutching at his legs. The kid was a girl, with a blonde hair, little devil horn headband, and hearts in her cheeks. She looked scared, and said to Marco:

"Mawco, I'm scared, why do they hate me?" The girl said looking at him.

"Nonono Star they don't hate you, they are just relieved that you're back, that's all." Marco said reassuring her that nothing was wrong, but she had a different outlook, tears were forming in her eyes.

" Then why do they talk like they don't want me like that guy? I think they hate me." She buried her face in Marco's legs crying and sniffing. Marco stood on one knee and patted her back.

" No that not true at all Star, your dad loves you! And so will your mom Queen Moon-" Marco widened his eyes, remembering that the queen was in the same room, all that time. He looked at the queen, expecting a burst of anger for failing his mission.

_Well here goes nothing_ Marco thought as he stood again in silence as waiting for the queen's response.

_Star? No… what….but how?_

The queen was in a mix of emotions, happiness that Marco managed that he got Star back from the twins, shock at his daughter becoming a little child again, anger, and sadness.

And sadness was the only thing Marco could see from the queen.

"S-Star? My daughter wh-what happened to you?" She tried to form a smile, but she barely managed one. In truth she wanted to frown at the sight of his daughter, but felt like it was risky that she would run away with how she looked at her father, what about her mother?

"A-Are you my mommy?" Star said after she stopped crying, but she still sniffed from time to time.

"Yes my child, I am, I'm so happy that Marco was able to bring you back here, your home, where you belong." Moon said.

"Then why does daddy *sniff* hate me?" Star asked, looking sad and ashamed at herself for disappointing her father, and maybe even her mother for that matter.

"What? No not at all Star! He is just cr-crying tears of joy because you're back! Right River?" Moon looked at her husband, but he was too busy sobbing, turning and covering his face in his hands.

"River?" Still, no reply came.

_River you idiot! Help me here prove that we don't care!_

But she knew from her heart that she can't accept what her daughter has become. The teenager Star she raised for years is turned into a child, looking vulnerable and so attached to Marco. In fact…

"Mommy, do you hate me too?" Asked Star. Moon snapped from her thoughts.

"Of course not dear! Why would I hate my own daughter?"

"You look at me like I'm a disappointment*sniff*."

Moon opened her mouth, making a response, but didn't say anything. That wasn't true, Star must know that, nut the more she think about it… all those times Star wanted to prove her mother that she was capable, like the game of flags.

"Let's go Mawco, I think they don't like me being here…" She said as she tried to pull him with her small hands.

"No young lady, you're staying here and going to bed." Marco said to her.

"But-" "No buts! Plus, you're getting sleepy, for the 11th time."

"No *yawn* im not…"

zzzzzz

With a sigh, Marco picked her sleeping bestie in his arms again, and looked at Moon with a sad face, saying:

"I'm so sorry Queen Moon! I didn't know that Star would end up like this, and wasn't able to do anything about it-"

"No Marco, don't be sorry, you did what you can to save my daughter, and that's what's important. Even though she's a child, at least she is back home. Thank you."

Moon might show kindness to Marco by saying that, but inside she had a bit of curiosity. How come Star doesn't remember both me and River but she remembers Marco of all people? Moon was aware that he was Star's best friend, but still….. Marco? She also remembered what he told about the time blades and him.

_Acronix said that the blades 'chose me for some reason'_

_What if Marco did something that caused her to be a child?_ But she knew that would be impossible. Marco deeply cared for her best friend, perhaps even more so than usual. There was no point of suspecting him, she wold just have to find the time twins to get her daughter back (Her teenager daughter of course.)

The MHC just arrived at this point and noticed the odd scene.

"Moon what's going on?" Hekapoo asked. Moon realized who was talking and quickly replied:

"Hekapoo, the meeting is postponed, Me, river and Marco are going to Star's room, tell everyone in the castle to not disturb us, including all of you 3."

"But why?-" "Just do it!"

"As…. you wish your majesty" his whole thing was odd for the members, but before they noticed left the scene, Rhombulus saw a little blonde girl in Marco's arms as she was sleeping. He noticed some similarities to the princess and was about to say to the members when hekapoo said to start moving. He never got the chance to tell them what he saw.

Moon, River and Marco with Star, came to Star's room, which was fixed after the battle with Krux and Acronix, and Marco carefully lied Star to bed without, but she managed to wake up which was not for long.

"M-Mawco? Where *yawn* awe we?"

"Were on your room Star, you need to sleep, properly this time, please."

"Okay, but you have to sing me a song first!"

"*sigh* okay how about this?"

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

Star's eyes were beginning to shut down, preparing for a lengthy sleep.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are….._

zzzzzzzzz

Marco put the blanket over Star. She slept so peacefully now, not to mention more adorable than ever.

"I miss you Star….. please come back...

* * *

Eclipsa was looking over the Butterfly Castle with a smile. Ever since these twins showed up, the people of Mewni cared less and less about the queen of darkness and more about the "Hands of Time" as they were called by the folk. She enjoyed this, even the commission weren't so active on interrogating her every move, which she was delighted. However, she cannot deny the danger the Time blades have ever since it mysteriously came back. That saying was still fresh on her mind.

"Who controls time…"

"Controls everything."

Eclipsa looked behind her to see who said that. Who knew that?

What she saw was a man about in his 40-50s with 2 blades on each hand, 2 blades the Mewmans have feared about.

"Hello there Eclipsa, nice to see you."

"Who are you?"

"The people of Mewni call me the 'rogue general', but you may call me by my name, Krux."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	12. preparations

"How did this happen?"

"I've already told you Queen Moon, I found her like this."

Queen Moon, King River and Marco were standing at the door behind Star's room, where Star was currently sleeping. After they closed the door, the queen began to ask questions about what Marco saw and did during the mission. She kept asking if Marco saw anyone caused Star to turn into a child and Marco insisted that he only found her already as a child. Feeling some sort of distrust, Moon then asked Marco is HE was involved in causing this.

"Not to mention you trapped me in a bubble that distorts time." "But-"

"Was it not you who gave Krux and Acronix the red blade?"

"Dear we should stop accusing Marco-"King River was about to stop her rambling but she cut him off.

"No River, I need to say this to Marco. Ever since you came here with that blade, you've been causing many problems in my kingdom. I think you would understand if I say that you must leave Mewni." River was shocked by this news, and so was Marco.

"But Queen Moon, how about Sta-"

"We'll take care of this! Now go back to Earth, that was an order not a request if you want to keep her safe."

Marco could see the anger in the queen's voice, and he couldn't blame her. How would someone feel when the child you raised for years or decades reverts back into an infant? Your hard work being turned back to square 1? But still, it wasn't his fault. General Krux and Acronix tricked me into doing their job, I only brought that weapon because I thought they knew something about it, why is he being treated like a criminal?

He wanted this out of his chest, as he knew that the queen wouldn't listen at her current state, but he still wanted it out.

"Queen Moon, with all due respect, I was tricked by the twins, only brought the blue blade since I thought, and was right, that you might know something about it. I know you might not believe me right now, but im always on Star's side whenever she's in danger. She is my best friend and I'll always protect her because I care for her too. I hope when I come back you would greet me with open arms, not make me your squire and a servant." He never gave the queen the chance to argue as he turned around, and used his dimensional scissors and walk through a portal.

_Your squire and a servant…._. That part particularly stung Marco.

Ever since he arrived at Mewni after Star left her with not much reason, he was treated less like a friend and more like a stranger that no one wants, and he could see this. Could he blame them? This, he couldn't answer, but it was too late. He left.

"Dear, I really think we should reconsider this approach-"

"It's too late River, plus I think this decision for the best, since we can focus on how were getting our daughter back." Queen Moon opened the door and peeked at Star, who was now sleeping peacefully.

"Your majesty-" "AH!" The queen immediately looked behind her, she saw the 3 commission members standing, with looks of confusion.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"We're sorry your majesty, but we really need to know what's happening!" said Rhombulus.

"Yeah we deserve to know too!" Second Hekapoo.

"I!-Ugh, fine I'll tell you." Snarled Moon. "Our daughter is currently a child! There, you happy?"

"WHAT?!" Said all 3. Moon gestured at the room and they all looked inside. Unfortunately, their shock was enough to wake the child and when she saw the 3 beings spying on her, she could only scream in surprise.

"AHH!" Star said and River quickly closed the door.

"Would you three care to be quiet at least?" River whispered.

"H-How did this happen?!" Asked Hekapoo.

"We don't know, I was planning to bring you 3 here, especially Omnitraxus and tell me what caused this, but after what you did that plan is officially thrown out of the window." Replied Moon.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened." Said Omnitraxus

"Of course it's not for you, you specialize in these things!"

"No no no, don't you get it? What was the last weapon we all saw used before Star went missing?" He asked. Everyone else was confused at the question, Omni could only facepalm as he sighed.

"It was the time blade, the one the wand turned into. I don't exactly know how but Im certain that blade did a number on Star, if only we know what that blade does, which we have right?" He looked at the Queen.

"Sadly, we don't. It seems like Marco brought the blade with him when he le-" Moon suddenly stopped, he couldn't let the MHC know what she did to Marco.

"After he what?" Said Hekapoo.

"After he-he left. He felt guilty about what happened to Star, so he left Mewni, I don't know when he'll be coming back." Moon ignored River's face when he realized that her wife lied. He knew that she was covering up her mistake, but decided to play along for the better.

"What? Why didn't you try to convince him to stay?" Asked Omni.

"I-I did!" "Well… did he tell you both where he was going?"

"No" replied River.

"Well this is just great! Our heir is a child, her best friend decided to leave, and worst of all, the time blade which I would mention was formerly the royal wand has gone with him!-"

"AHHH, WHO AWE YOU!" Everyone looked at the door. Moon rushed to open the door, once opened, everyone got inside to confront whoever intruded to Star's room. They saw a woman with her eyes widened with 2 spades on her cheeks.

"ECLIPSA?!" The MHC said.

" Oh! Uh… hello there! hehe…." Eclipsa was smiling nervously.

She's gonna have a lot of explaining to do.

?,?

"What the?" Was only what Marco could say when he saw where he was. He was expecting to see his house, lay in the sofa, and relax after a very long day. What he saw instead were multiple camps with multiple soldiers. He was hiding in a nearby tent, trying to understand the situation.

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself.

"…. got it?... no that's not it we should… that's stupid!"

Marco could hear multiple voices coming from the tent he was using to hide, he carefully peeked inside to see what was the commotion all about.

What he saw were 3 figures talking at a table, discussing some sort of plan. With signs of disagreement easily spotted.

" What do we do after we capture them huh? Give them a 3 course meal? I tell you, it's pointless!"

said a man (or mewman he suppose).

"NO no no! I think we should recruit them as soldiers for the army!" Said the second figure, which to Marco's surprise, was a monster. Mewmans and monsters were still on hot water, so how was this possible? However, the biggest surprise to him was the third figure, a female monster of some sort, with an odd structure on her body, which was something he hasn't really encountered with monsters before. He watched as the woman respond to the other 2's suggestions.

" You 2 are both fools! Have you forgotten the twins' orders? They said to capture the most experienced workers on Mewni, whether they are workers, engineers, architects, all of them!" The woman shouted. The 2 men grunted in response, with no opposition, this was enough of a approval from them.

" So, shall we start?"

"Fine."

"Good. I thought we were gonna waste time arguing over stupid actions like these." The woman added. As the woman was about to leave he noticed a small boy peeking through the entrance of the tent. She shouted:

"HEY!" Marco realized he was caught, and panicked as he opened a portal to a random dimension, and went through. The woman quickly called 2 of the elite crimson soldiers.

" 2 of you, go through that portal, find that boy and bring him to me at once!" she shouted.

" And who gave you the permission to use them except for the twins themselves?" The mewman asked, not forgetting the prize of commanding them.

" No once but if im not risking this plan to be a failure! That boy has dimensional scissors, dimensional scissors specifically for one boy, Marco Diaz aka the princess' squire."

" Got it!" both crimson soldiers said and went to the portal.

_No one spies on me and get away with it easily._

_**that didn't take too long :)**_


	13. A new friend

_Just run Diaz, and don't look back!_

Marco just ran. He ran like he never had run before. After being spotted by the woman, he panicked and opened a portal to a random dimension and ran. Even if it wasn't shown in his face, in truth he was confused to where he was (for the 2nd time). All he saw was grass, although grass was usually green not grey, not to mention the sky, which was also grey. Everything looks depressing he thought, except for one single thing, a flower. However, he wasn't in the mood to smell flowers as he was too busy escaping the 2 men. Speaking of the 2 men….

_Wait What? Where did they go?_

This confused him even more. The men were suddenly gone.

Were they eaten by some kind of monster? _Well, atleast I can finally stop running, now just let me open a portal to Mew-_ He suddenly stops.

Mewni. Huh, he entirely forgot about it just now, how he confessed his true feelings toward the kingdom's treatment of him. Not only that, but in front of Star's Mother, the queen. The royal wand, which is now the reversal blade, was still in his hand, but it was dimmer, probably something due to the atmosphere of this strange place.

_Star…. Of course!_

How could he forget about her best friend which is currently a child. Now that he thought of it, why was he turning his back on Mewni? especially it would be abandoning her, just like how he (** ̶a̶b̶a̶n̶d̶o̶n̶e̶d̶ ) **left him back on Earth. He wasn't the kind of person to do the same to her, even if that happened to him. He took his dimensional scissors and-

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said behind him.

He quickly turned around to see a girl. She had pink hair, with a white-ish color, and a dress looking somewhat similar to Star's dress back when she first came to Earth, except it was full of purple and with a golden design on it's edges, with those grey eyes, just like this world. Marco felt like this girl was somewhat out of place, concerning the look of the dimension. Now that there was no one chasing after him, he could properly examine the place. Just like before, he saw the grey grass and sky, but now there were a few trees he could spot, and they weren't really trees, just a few leaves were hanging around the branches. There was no sun. He then turned his attention back to the stranger.

" What do you mean?" he asked

" Those scissors? They don't work here, although how you got here in the first place is beyond me." She replied.

He didn't believe her at first, but when he tried to open a portal, nothing appeared.

_Nononono that's impossible!_ He thought. He tried again, and again, and again, with the same result.

" H-How?!" He said, although to no one, but nonetheless, the girl responded.

" Because that's how it's been here for thousands of years, well until you showed up. Who are you?"

"Why would I give my name to a random girl?"

"Well, you're welcome to try and find someone else in this horrid place." She gestured to show how desolated this place was. Marco sighed and said:

"Name's Marco, what's yours?"

"Name's Alice. Im happy to finally meet someone." She raised her hand, expecting a handshake.

"You don't seem to show it though." Speaking of the girl's face, it was just blank. No emotion was much shown on her face, which suits the theme of being 'grey' in this dimension. Nonetheless he shook her hand and started to walk together although to where he didn't know. As they walked along, Marco started asking the girl questions about the place.

"As far as I know, this place was once rich and beautiful. But then one day, something happened, some temporal disturbance caused this world to it's knees, until what you see today is what it remains."

"Were there any people who lived before?"

"Yes, there were. Many of them died after the incident. I haven't seen anyone since then, so perhaps im the only survivor left." Oddly enough she didn't show a hint of emotion after saying that.

"Even your parents?"

"…"

They continued to walk.

**Butterfly Castle**

"ECLIPSA?! What are you doing here?!" Moon was shocked to see the Queen of Darkness in Star's room, how did she managed to escape from the castle? She thought. The commission immediately pointed their weapons at Eclipsa, fearing for what she might be doing at the moment. Would she attack them and the queen? Or will she take the princess as hostage in her vulnerable state? They weren't sure.

"Wait! wait, wait, wait I can explain this!" Eclipsa quickly said, trying her best not to ruin the opportunity.

"Oh really Eclipsa? Can you explain how you get out of the castle, not to mention going into my daughter's room?!" Moon asked. Eclipsa was having second thoughts if she would say this to Moon, what would happen after this? Would she get imprisoned again? Or worse? She finally spoke:

"I came to Star's room asking for help, but I didn't expect to see a child, I swear I didn't do anything to Star!" Moon raised her eyebrow. Asking for help? But why? And why Star?

_Eclipsa probably talks to Star to manipulate her, it would be easier_ she thought.

"And why would you need help?" Hekapoo said.

"Because….. because… my daughter needs me…" She finally confessed.

The high commission were shocked to hear what Eclipsa had said. Her daughter? After 300 years?! How is that possible?

"Your… daughter? Did I heard that correctly? How is that possible?" Moon said after a short while.

"I don't even know myself. But I know she's still alive, and she is being ransomed by Krux."

"KRUX!?" they all said.

"Kwux?"

**Dimension -001, ?:?**

"You're what?!"

"350 years old" Alice repeated. They had been walking for almost an hour, with no end in sight. Marco was getting bored, so he asked Alice questions explaining the world before and after the incident. As Alice provided him answers, Marco was thinking some possible explanations as to why it happened. Why? Because when Alice mentioned a ''temporal disturbance'' Marco thought of everything that has happened to him so far: The time blades, 2 people who wants all of them, and Star's child form, everything bad has time related to it, so his arrival in this random place might not be so random. But he would need more time to figure it out, time he doesn't wanna waste as Mewni might be in danger since he technically has the wand. Speaking of the wand, he looked at his arm, where the blade still glowed dimly. Alice noticed him looking at it.

"What's that?" She calmly said.

"Oh! Uhh.. it's a blade that I found before I went here. No biggie."

"Well that doesn't look like a normal blade if it glows gold."

"That's because it has a weird power of reversing time."

As Marco said those very words, Alice immediately stopped in her tracks. Her eyes slightly, slightly widened.

"What's wrong Alice? Did I say something wrong?" Marco asked.

"Did… did you just say reversing time?"

"Yeah…. why?"

"So it's true."


	14. Between 2 Queens

"Who are you?"

Eclipsa was standing inside her tower, reflecting about her family, before she was crystalized, Moon and Star's questions about her grandmother, Skywynne, the Queen of hours. With these issues about time blades, this has left her with questions about her fate. Then she thought about the most important people in her life, her husband and daughter. She could take the opportunity and try to free him (somehow) but as for her daughter…..

_Oh dear I hope there's a chance she is still alive!_ She thought

She knew that it was an abysmally small chance her daughter could be alive, not knowing the events that transpired for the last 300 years, but she still clung to hope to reunite with her family. Lost in her thoughts, someone then stood behind her and caused Eclipsa to turn around.

"The people of Mewni call me the 'rogue general', but you may call me by my name, Krux." He was an aging man, with 2 curved blades glowing blue and green, oddly what Moon described during their meeting, so she was cautious as this was her grandmother's creations.

"What are you doing here?" She was trying to hide her fear in her voice but Krux wasn't buying it. He knew some information about the Queen who practiced dark magic.

"Im here to give you an opportunity of a lifetime" He smiled. He was quite disappointed when he met Eclipsa. He was expecting more than this really.

"Opportunity? What are you talking about?"

"We have something very dear to you, if you know what I mean. hehe.." He started walking around Eclipsa, she only stared a him wearily, careful for what he might do.

"I know you have a family Eclipsa, or had, isn't that why you abandoned your duty as the Queen? And where that lead you, being crystalized along with your monster husband for hundreds of years. Lucky for you, you managed to escape, but we can say that your husband wasn't so lucky. And what about your daughter? Hm?" He asked.

"I-I never knew what happened to her. But what are you-"

"Do you wanna know what happened to your daughter?"

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No no, otherwise I wouldn't waste my time with you. To cut if off short…" He paused for a moment, then he looked a her, a grin spread across his face.

"We have your daughter. Oh and if you think were tricking you, well tell me if this picture says so." He took a picture from his pocket and gave it to her, when she saw the picture, tears formed in her face. The picture contains her daughter crying while in the hands of some monster, although she doesn't know what kind of monster it was.

"M-My d-daughter…."

"Yes yes….. and im here to give you a deal to save her."

"Save her? What are you going to do with her-"

"Oh no, were not gonna harm her….. unless you refuse do this one little task." He chuckled. Seeing the woman in sadness was really satisfying to say the least.

" days from now, you must come to the temple, the temple your grandmother built. Bring some friends or not,, I frankly don't care. If you refuse… might as well save that picture, since it will be the last picture you will ever see of your daughter."

"Wh-What? But wait! I-"

It was too late, Krux already left. She could only stare at the window, processing what just happened. Her daughter alive? Krux and grandmother's time blades? She decided to talk to Star about this, and perhaps ask for her help.

That is until she saw a child sleeping instead.

**Present time**

"And that's why im here, to talk to her, but I swear I didn't expect a child here!"

Moon stood silent, digesting the information she has been given. But the commission? Ehh, not so much.

"And why would we help a mewman-eater?" Said Rhombulus, still in his fighting stance.

"Yeah! you could be tricking us again!" second Omni.

"Duh! I woudnt be surprised if he fools you two" Hekapoo sarcastically said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Well anyways, GET HER-"

"STOP!" Moon raised her hand, signaling for the members to cease their hostilities, much to the dismay of the commission.

"I believe you Eclipsa. But may I ask, why would we help you?"

"That's because… because…" Eclipsa was looking everywhere, anything, anything to help her in her time of need. Then, she realized who the child was, who was beginning to sleep again.

_Star?_ She thought. Did this Krux guy turned you into a child?

"Is this Star?" pointing to her.

Moon closed her eyes for a moment, then replied:

"Yes, that's my daughter. Unfortunately, we don't know how it happened. Why? If you are planning to her as hostage I swear I'll-"

"I know how to turn her back."

"Wh-What? How? Tell me!"

"Oh please! How can you be so sure?" Rhombulus intervened, still not convinced by Eclipsa.

"Have you forgotten about my lineage? The true butterfly lineage?" Obviously taking stabs of the commission's secret about the butterfly family lineage.

"As far as I know, my grandmother, Skywynne, Queen of hours, created the time blades. Including the reversal blade, which I can't seem to find." Eclipsa raised an eyebrow. Moon explained how Marco had used it in rescuing Star and left Mewni.

"Ah, I see. Well, only the reversal blade is responsible for turning your daughter back into a child. The solution to this is to use the green blade." Everyone gasped at the revelation.

Fully aware of what's to come, River said:

"Which means…."

"Yes… to turn her back, we must get the green blade, and im not mistaken, only Krux has it." Eclipsa continued.

"Seeing both of our offsprings are in danger in one way or another, im asking for you to help me Moon. Help me get my daughter back and if we get the blade, help yours in return."

**Dimension -001**

"What's true?"

"My dreams….. visions, no memories!" Alice was forming tears in her eyes, realizing that everything she had been seeing, the events of what's to come, were, in fact, real. Marco was surprised at the girl's sudden burst of emotion, which was cute in a kind of way, it reminded him of someone. That thought was interrupted.

"Marco! You're not safe here!" she shouted suddenly.

"Why?"

"Isnt there some place you wanted to go into?" She questioned.

"Yeah….yeah! In Mewni! To get to her…..S…st..huh." Marco looked confused at what he just said. Of course he wanted to go back to Mewni, but why tho? Was there a thing he has to go back to? Was it even a thing, or was it a person?

"Oh no, it's already affecting you."

"What's affecting me?"

"Wha? You already forgot what I just said about this world?" Alice by this time was starting to show bits of emotion: panic, fear, all the bad stuff tho.

"From what my dreams tell me, this place works like the realm of magic you spoke off, slowly bits of your memories will be gone. I'm not hat affected because im native to this place, but you? We need you to get out here." Alice tried to explain to Marco. He understood the effect she spoke off, but this realm of magic stuff, he didn't really know what that even is.

"Really? I still know my name, why im here, and where im going, though there's this someone that i…. ugh I don't remember the name" Marco facepalmed.

"Fortunately for you, in this dimension the effect is slower than the realm of magic." Alice said.

"Over there! We should go to that house, before it rains."

Marco and Alice quickly got inside to an abandoned house right before the rain started. Alice studied the house they were in, which looked like a newly made house as seen by the plastic covering almost all the furniture of every room.

They soon found the bedroom, which contained 2 beds each on opposite sides. Luckily, the lights were still working, although barely. They agreed that they should sleep before figuring out what to do tomorrow ( Which Marco found weird since Alice could somehow distinguish time in a place like this.) Just before they went to sleep, Marco asked Alice one last question:

"Hey, um, Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll never get back home?"

Alice stayed silent for a while. Her face didn't show much emotion, but inside she felt a little bit of sympathy in the boy. In a way, she was indeed glad to have someone by her side, after years of being alone, and she was beginning to ask herself if she would let him go.

"Only time will tell."

**Butterfly Castle**

After lots of talking between the royals and the MHC, they were fully able to reach an agreement between all of them and Eclipsa which states that:

" The Queen and the commission will help with Eclipsa's predicament of saving her daughter and stopping Krux and Acronix if possible, in exchange for Eclipsa taking back her rightful claim as Queen of Mewni being the descendant of the true butterfly family." A servant recited. Eclipsa was very positive on the agreement, seeing her claim to the throne wasn't all that important to her right now.

Eclipsa opened here mouth about to agree when the servant unexpectedly continued.

"AND for Eclipsa to remain in the custody of the commission along with her in the tower she currently resides. Her daughter will be taken away from her and will be in the care of a anonymous guardian and will not be allowed to see her unless it is approved by the commission or the royal couple. That is all." The servant then pushed the scroll forward for her to sign it, but Moon ordered it back, and stepped in front of Eclipsa instead.

Her hand raised as if waiting for a handshake.

"I don't think I need to explain this." Moon said, narrowing her eyes.

This would be the offer she was given, Meteora's safety only for her to never see her true mother. Was this the best thing she could get? She knew that handshake very well,_ Irony_ she thought, but she knew her choice in the end.

"Your majesties!, your majesties!" Cried one servant. He was panicking.

**"An army of monsters are attacking the villages!"**


	15. OP never delivers

Okay so maybe the story is gonna be on hiatus or canceled entirely, that's it.

Although my current plan is to make another fanfiction still on SVTFOE except instead of waiting for chapters to be released for long periods of time, im planning to create the entire story and after that, each chapter is being released every 3-7 days to avoid any chapter per month schedule and the trouble of making the plot along the way.

Should i do that? Lemme know.


End file.
